Appeals to the Eye of Twilight
by DoppleFanger
Summary: Ahri wants to win Shen over but a certain Fist of Shadow prevents her from doing so. Will the Eye of Twilight choose Ahri or Akali, or neither and push this problem behind him? Rated M just in case. Might switch it to T when I'm finished. Shen x Akali/Shen x Ahri.
1. Chapter 1

**Appeals to the Eye of Twilight**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfic and I hope you enjoy! Reviews welcome._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Riot Games or any of their characters.**_

* * *

Ahri admired herself in the mirror and smirked. She pulled down her crimson robes a bit so her most of her breasts were visible. Satisfied, she left the little room the institute had provided and headed towards Shen's quarters, where she planned to finally (as this was not her first attempt) seduce the supposedly "emotionless" man over.

Much to her frustration, Shen was not found at his room. Agitated, Ahri made her way over to Gragas' bar. Looks like another drunken swine tonight she thought with a sigh.

However, when she arrived at the bar, a familiar male's voice reached her ears; Shen was sitting at a table in the corner with his fellow ninja, Akali. Upon seeing this, Ahri seethed with anger. How dare he decline her requests to join her on the bed and instead chat with that virgin Fist of Shadow!

Attempting to eavesdrop on their conversation, Ahri sat at a nearby table and tuned her fox ears to their voices.

"...of Zed's whereabouts." Shen said. "Should we search for him?" Akali asked. Shen closed his eyes and thought for a moment and finally said, "We should wait until he shows up. Besides, the institute limits his actions anyways."

So they weren't here to talk about a potential relationship Ahri thought. Still, I have to stop her until it's too late. Determined, Ahri sneakily made her way over to the Kinkou's table.

Shen grunted in surprise as Ahri slid her fingers underneath his armor, feeling his well toned body. "What are you doing fox?" He asked forcefully.

"Cannnn't a woman do what sssheee wants?" She said in a slurred voice, pretending she was drunk. Shen sighed and said, "I thought you came here to seduce men, not to have a hangover."

Ahri just smiled and slid her arms further up to his chest. "Who ssshaid I couldn't dooo both?"

Suddenly, Akali joined the conversation, her voice full of anger and irritation. "Ahri, if you don't mind we have important matters to discuss. Please, Shen has no time for your games tonight."

This made Ahri angry. " Oh, and he has time for _your _games?" She said, completely discarding her drunken voice.

"W-what?" Akali sputtered, her face red. Shen intervened and firmly said, "Yes, I do." He glared at the vixen. This shocked Ahri and made her scowl. She muttered a single, "Hmph!" and took her leave. "That son of a- ugh!"

* * *

Akali woke up in her bed, her head full of memories from last night. She remembered how she had seethed in rage when Ahri touched Shen. Was it a feeling of protection, or was it something more? Akali growled in frustration and left headed towards her bathroom to take a shower.

Akali stripped of her clothes and felt the warm water slide over her body. Suddenly, an image popped up in her mind that Shen was with her in the shower, his arms wrapped around her. Akali winced at the image and shook her head fiercely. What was she thinking? As far as she knew, she had no feelings for the Eye of Twilight, nor could he.

The distracted ninja stepped out the shower and got herself dressed. She sighed and wondered why she was feeling this way.

_Meanwhile_

The Eye of Twilight was experiencing confusion for the first time since his father had been killed. _And he has time for your games?_ Why had Ahri said that? More importantly, why did he say yes?

Shen got dressed and made his way over to the mess hall, where he would gather his thoughts there.

When he arrived at his table, although Kennen was already there, Akali was nowhere to be seen. "Kennen, has Akali arrived yet?" Shen asked. Kennen frowned and replied, "No. I'd thought she would've come with you" Shen closed his eyes in thought. Suddenly, Akali's voice reached his ears. "Sorry I'm late everyone! I-I was caught up in my thoughts. Akali set her tray down next to Shen's and started eating.

"Akali, what exactly were you thinking about?" Shen asked. "Well, I...er" Akali had no intention of telling him about her "vision" in the shower. "It is okay if you do not want to tell us" Shen said kindly. "Er.. Yes thank you."

The ninjas continued eating until Kennen felt a magic energy engulfing him. A voice that was identical to the announcer for summoners rift spoke to Kennen through an orb of blue light. "Champion Kennen, you have been summoned to a match in 30 minutes." Kennen grinned and said, "Guess it's my time to shine. Don't have too much fun without me!" Kennen said the last statement with a wink directed to Akali. This made her turn slightly pink.

Akali thought it would be best if she'd just leave Shen to his thoughts. _And mine too_. She shook her head and headed back towards her room to rest.

* * *

Ahri saw Akali leave and grinned. Now she would have to wait for some other champions to leave so she didn't make a scene when she would seduce Shen over. When about half of the champions either took their leave or was summoned to a match, Ahri walked towards Shen's table swiftly. Without his consent, Ahri plopped herself on his lap, her face within a few inches from his.

"Hello, Shen" She smiled. "What is it now, vixen?" Shen's neutral and bored eyes locked with Ahri's. "Oh, you know what I want." Ahri said seductively. The fox woman had started to run her hands up his chest, as she did last night. "I've no desire to be with you." Shen's cold glare sent a chill up Ahri's spine. "Yes, but I do." Ahri moved her body closer to Shen's so her breasts were rubbing against his chest. "What do you say we both head up to my room?"

Although the extremely uncomfortable position Ahri was putting him in, Shen's voice remained calm and smooth. "Vixen, this is your last chance before I will personally escort you myself."

"Oh, so you _do _want to join me in my room." Ahri said. Her reply caught Shen off guard and Ahri took this chance to further seduce the Eye of Twilight. She positioned her legs so they were pressing into his crotch which made Shen grunt. "Vixen stop this at once." He bellowed. The Ninetailed Fox ignored him and pressed her body further into his.

Suddenly, Ahri felt her body being lifted by Shen's strong arms. She yelped in surprise while she was carried to her apartment room. Shen set Ahri down on her bed with added force. "That's no way to treat a woman." She said in mock anger. Shen said nothing as he started to leave.

Ahri shooted for the door and closed it before Shen could walk out. "Where do you think _your _going?" Ahri said while she started to undress herself. "We haven't even started yet."

* * *

_And there you have it everyone. The first chapter in my first fanfiction. I might have made a few grammatical errors as I didn't have a beta reader. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible! DoppleFanger out!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Appeals to the Eye of Twilight**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

_Hello everyone again! 2nd chapter for AttEoT (yep, i'm calling it that now :P). Sorry for the relatively short first chapter. I will try to make this one longer !^_^ WARNING: LEMON AHEAD. My first shot at a lemon so I will try my best! Please review and enjoy! _**_Disclaimer: I do not own Riot Games or any of it's characters._**

* * *

Shen panicked as Ahri started stripping her robes off. It didn't help as she did it painfully slowly, starting from her shoulders. He knew he couldn't go out the door as Ahri would never allow him to do so. Shen's eyes scanned the room for a way to escape.

As if reading his mind, Ahri said, "You'll never escape from me" She giggled. Finally, her robes were removed, revealing her perky breasts to Shen.

"Vixen, stop!" Ahri ignored him and slowly started walking towards him. Suddenly, she sprung in the air and landed on Shen with a thud. She attempted to lower Shen's mouthpiece but his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. "This is wrong! I must get back to my duties!" Ahri just giggled and tried remove Shen's armor.

Once again Shen stopped her from doing so but instead of her arms, several of her tails shot out and slid underneath his breastplate. The tails tickled Shen and without any of his arms free, they pulled his armor off in one quick movement.

Shen's masculine form was revealed to Ahri's hungry eyes. Ahri's tails started stroking Shen's front with her tails. Each tail was coated with her charm magic which made each stroke all the more pleasurable to Shen. "Ahri..." Shen was giving into the charm magic and he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself pretty soon.

Ahri took advantage of his weakened state and tore off Shen's mask. She gasped when she saw his face. He was much more handsome than she had anticipated. He had black hair and eyes and had a battle scar running down his cheek, although it did nothing but make him more attractive to Ahri.

Ahri closed the distance between the two Ionians and passionately kissed Shen. Charm magic flowed through Shen's veins and the Eye of Twilight suddenly had an unslaked desire for the fox woman.

Shen grabbed Ahri's shoulders and pressed her into a wall, kissing her neck rapidly. Ahri moaned and saw that Shen had given in. Ahri yelped when he suddenly groped her right breast. He kneaded and twisted the flesh and got to work on the other one, still interlocked with Ahri.

Ahri moaned in pleasure as Shen started to suck on one of her breasts. Ahri's panties were soaked now with lubricants. Her hands shot down and grabbed Shen's pants. She pulled them off, his black boxer shorts now visible. Ahri fiercely ripped them off, revealing his hard, 7 inch member.

She grabbed his girth and started sucking on it eagerly. Shen groaned in pleasure as Ahri engulfed a third of his manhood. Ahri's tongue swirled around the tip of his penis causing a grunt from Shen.

His manhood poked the back of Ahri's throat, causing her eyes to water. However, she did not stop sucking as she was used to this from the many other intercourses she had had. Finally, she had engulfed all of his dick.

She removed her mouth from his penis and stared him straight in the eye. _This is going to be fun _she thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Akali lay down on her bed, exhausted. She had just finished a match. A long one at that. Akali decided she would visit Shen and discuss things with him about Zed's whereabouts.

No-one was to be seen in Shen's room, however. _That's strange _she thought. He wasn't at the mess hall when she came back from her match. She decided to search the gardens, as she, Shen, and Kennen would often meditate together there.

Shen wasn't to be seen in the gardens either. Annoyed, Akali walked back to her room, still puzzled as to where her partner was. Suddenly, she heard moans and grunts coming from Ahri's room. Normally, she would just ignore this as this happened nearly weekly. But this time, she heard a familiar voice. _Shen's _voice.

_No, he wouldn't _she thought. Filled with curiosity, Akali quickly opened the door to see Shen and Ahri interlocked in a kiss, Ahri's body sprawled across Shen's. It took a full 3 seconds to take this intimate scene in. When it finally clicked in however, Akali suddenly screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

This caught the attention of both the Eye of Twilight and The Ninetailed Fox. They both saw Akali's face, red with anger and embarrassment. "A-Akali." Shen sputtered, broken from his charmed trance. "I assure you, there is a perfectly good explanation for this."

"Hell there is!" Akali screamed. "Shen, get dressed and follow me!"Shen started to put back his clothes on when Ahri decided to interrupt. "The hell do you think your doing?" Ahri said to Akali. Akali ignored her and led Shen out the door when he was done getting dressed.

Shen felt a hand grab his wrist and realized that he was being dragged back into the room by a furious, yet still naked Ahri. "He isn't going anywhere!" She said.

The two women immediately began a tug-of-war over Shen. They were to angry to hear small footstep sounds walking down the hallway created by a small, purple figure. The Heart of Tempest saw the entire scene, grinned, and said, "Do I need an explanation for this, or do I already know what happened?"

All 3 heads whipped around and saw Kennen grinning slyly. Both Ahri and Akali blushed severely. "K-K-Kennen! It isn't what it looks like!"

"Then why are you two still grabbing onto Shen?" Kennen asked, still grinning. Akali immediately released Shen from her grasp. However, Ahri still kept grabbing onto him.

Realizing that this conversation was going nowhere, Shen took over and said, "Kennen, it seems we have a bit of a misunderstanding here. Please, go back to your quarters and I'll take this matter into my own hands." Akali was impressed by his calm tone despite the scene they have created.

"Whatever you say!" Kennen replied. He started walking away and as soon as he was gone from sight, Ahri suddenly grabbed Shen's head and brought his lips to hers in a deep kiss. "Enough! Akali and I will go back to our rooms and let us all forget this ever happened." Shen said, separating himself from Ahri.

Ahri sighed, realizing that she wouldn't be able to convince him to join her again. _There's always next time _she thought grimly.

* * *

_The next day_

When the triumvirate met again at the mess hall, Kennen (quite obviously) was the first to bring up the "event" that happened last night.

"It was nothing, Kennen. Like Shen said; it was just a big misunderstanding." Akali said, irritated.

"Mhm. Normally I would've believed you but, Ahri _was_ butt naked. Then again, I'm not complaining about _that_." Kennen smiled. Akali whipped out her hand and slapped Kennen across the face. "Hey!" Kennen complained.

"You're such an idiot."

"As guilty as charged!" Kennen replied with a grin. Akali scoffed. "Um, Kennen. Do you think you could leave Shen and I alone for a bit? I-I want to talk with him for a bit.

"Sure" Kennen replied with a yawn. "I'm a bit tired anyways. I stayed at Lulu's last night and-" Kennen realized he had said too much and hastily added, "T-to discuss match plans! Yeah, that's it!" Kennen quickly turned into a ball of electricity and zoomed away before either Akali or Shen could question him. _Too close_ he thought.

Akali wondered why Kennen had rushed out of the hall like that. Then again, he did say he visited Lulu last night. Could they have-

"Akali, you said you would have liked to discuss things with me." Shen broke Akali from her thoughts.

"Er, yes. Um, can we talk in the gardens? I don't feel comfortable talking with all the champions around us." Akali realized barely a dozen other champions besides them were present in the mess hall and (tried to) revised her sentence. "Er, not that I mean that there are a lot. But...uh-"

"Say no more. I will meet you in the gardens." Shen interrupted. "Y-yes. I will meet you there." Akali replied, relieved that Shen had prevented her from saying anything more foolish.

* * *

_At the gardens_

"Shen, why were you with Ahri in her room last night?" Akali decided she would get straight to the point this time."Charm magic." He said plainly. "Ah..." Despite the lack of words, Akali felt as if Shen had just explained everything.

An awkward silence followed after. Shen broke it by saying, "Is that all you would like to talk to me about?"

"N-no!" Akali said hastily, even though that _was_ pretty much all she had wanted to ask. "Er, Shen? I-is there a, er..."

"Is there a what?

Akali decided to say the first thing that popped up in her mind. "Is there a woman you love?" Akali's hand quickly shot up to her mouth in embarrassment.

Fortunately for her, Shen did not notice and replied, "Yes." Akali looked at him in surprise. "Er, not... exactly. I used to love a woman long ago, when I was still in training to become the Eye of Twilight. Although it is a vague memory, and I've wanted to get rid of it ever since I had met her."

"Why Shen?" Akali replied curiously.

Shen sighed and said, "Because it tortures me that I cannot be in a relationship with her. Yet still, I would protect her with my life when given the chance."

Of course. Akali mentally slapped herself for not realizing sooner. Shen was the Eye of Twilight. He could not let emotions cloud his judgement. But still, her curiosity got the better of her. "Do you mind if, well, you tell me who she is?"

" I guess there is no harm in telling you." Shen sighed again and told her. Akali was shocked by his answer. "S-Shen. What did you say?"

* * *

_And there you have it folks! The second chapter! I made it a bit longer for your entertainment! SO! How did you like the cliffhanger? I saw the perfect opportunity and took it! Do you hate me now? :P I hoped you enjoyed it and I will try to write chapter 3 ASAP! Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Appeals to the Eye of Twilight**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

_Hello everyone! DoppleFanger here with AttEoT chapter 3! I will try to make this chapter 2k+ words. Please review and fav! __**Disclaimer: I do not own Riot Games or any of it's characters.**_

* * *

Akali was stunned. "S-Shen, what did you say?"

Shen sighed. "Akali, you are the love of my life, ever since our childhood years, and I-I will still love you even if you choose someone else."

Shen had never been afraid to confess anything before. Why did he feel like something was preventing him from speaking? The Eye of Twilight shook his head and started to speak again. "I-I will head back to my quarters. It is getting la-"

Shen was cut off as Akali tackled him to the ground and pulled him in for a deep, long kiss. _Why am I doing this?_ she thought. The answer was simple. She loved Shen. Before, she had ran away from her feelings, denying everything she had felt for her partner. But now, that he had confessed, she felt as if a barrier was broken, the barrier separating her from her emotions.

Akali's tongue started to wrestle with Shen's. They each fought for one another's mouths. Akali hadn't breathed since the start of the kiss, the result being her face turning red.

Finally, she pushed herself away from Shen, gasping in large amounts of air. To her surprise, Shen was also gasping and panting. "Akali." Was all he managed to say.

"Shut up." She commanded. "Shut up and kiss me again." Shen gladly obliged and pressed his lips into hers.

Akali absentmindedly glided her hands under Shen's armor, her lust growing. He sensed this and pushed Akali away from him. "We shouldn't do this here."

"Then shall we continue this on the bed?" Akali asked.

"I will meet you in your room." Was all he said.

* * *

Akali eagerly awaited Shen's arrival. She had already undressed herself, leaving herself fully naked. At last, the door opened to Shen's handsome face. He had left his mask, deciding that it would only get in the way of what they were about to do. He also left his shoulder guards and gauntlets.

"Took you long enough." Akali muttered.

Shen ignored her comment and asked, "Akali, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, Shen. I want to be with you." She said seriously.

"Then we must make haste." He replied while taking off his breastplate.

"Gladly."

Akali grabbed Shen and pushed him onto the bed. She smashed her lips into his, her tongue exploring his mouth. Shen's hands had started to roam across Akali's skin. They stopped at her breasts which he squeezed.

Akali moaned into his mouth and started to take off his pants. She then tore off his boxers, revealing his limp cock. Akali fondled his balls, drawing a groan from Shen.

Akali removed her lips from his, and sucked on the tip of his penis. She began to take in more of his cock until more than half was inside her mouth. Her eyes watered as the tip of the penis touched the back of her throat.

She still kept sucking to the point where her lower lip touched his balls. Finally, she removed her mouth from his manhood, leaving a string of saliva.

Akali felt herself being lifted in the air. She yelped in surprise as Shen spread her legs apart. He licked the tip of her pussy. Akali emitted a moan which urged Shen to go on.

He slithered his tongue inside her womanhood, tasting her juices. Akali grabbed Shen's head as she felt sensations she had never experienced throughout her life.

Shen slid his tongue out of Akali's vagina, only to slide his middle finger inside. Akali screamed in pleasure as he hit her g-spot. "Yes, Shen!" She shouted.

The Eye of Twilight had an accuracy rivaled by few as he repeatedly hit his partner's g-spot with precision. He slid another finger in the wet hole. Bliss was all Akali could feel as Shen made her feel like no other man had.

He stopped his finger play, much to Akali's dismay. The Fist of Shadow was furious. Why had he stopped?

Her anger faded when she saw the look of concern on his face. She realized he had stopped because he was afraid he'd hurt her. Akali kindly said to him, "Don't worry, Shen. You won't hurt me."

Shen nodded. Now that he was reassured, he could resume. He positioned the head of his cock at her entrance, and plunged deep inside of her, burying himself up to his balls. Akali emitted an earsplitting shriek of pleasure.

Shen began to rapidly thrust himself in and out of her. Akali gripped onto the bed sheets for support as she bit her lip, trying to suppress the moans that were being bottled up inside of her.

Shen felt his climax approaching and so did Akali. They both cummed simultaneously. Shen's seed filled Akali's womb. She gasped as warm cum entered her.

Fluids started to squirt out of their nether regions, staining the bed sheets and mingling with the pools of sweat already there. The sounds died out as the last of Akali's cum squirting stopped.

Exhausted, Akali collapsed on Shen and they lay there for a few minutes. Akali broke the silence by saying, "That was, exhilarating."

They both then fell asleep, not even bothering to clean up the mess they made.

* * *

Kennen made his way over to Lulu's room. Although they had not even started their relationship even a week before, they had still had an intercourse already.

Kennen froze when he heard footsteps coming towards his direction. Luckily, it was Chogath, who didn't care for anything besides his own cravings. Kennen sighed in relief. He would have to be more careful when planning his visits. Swiftly, he turned into a ball of lightning and zoomed towards the air vents, using the metal to conduct himself.

When he reached Lulu's room, the sound of running water and soft humming reached his ears, and Lulu was nowhere to be seen. _In the shower_ he thought. _Perfect._

Kennen dropped himself from the air vent and landed on Lulu's bed with a thud. Lulu must have heard him as the humming stopped. It resumed shortly after and Kennen sighed in relief.

When Lulu exited the shower, a small figure tackled her from behind onto the bed and removed her towel. "Hey baby." Kennen grinned.

Soon after the tiny sorceress grinned too. A long night was ahead of them.

* * *

Kennen woke up on Lulu's bed. The beds were soaked with sweat and lubricants. He decided he would leave immediately so no-one would notice he was gone. Kennen quickly got dressed and turned into a ball of lightning.

Once again he conducted himself through the air vents. A familiar scent reached his nose. The smell of sex. His enhanced yordle scent lead him towards the source. Kennen was surprised that he was not being lead towards Ahri's room. Instead he stopped at Akali's room, where he saw what he would've least expected to see.

Akali's naked body was sprawled on top of Shen's in an awkward position; her legs were entangled with his and her face was buried in his shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around his chest as if she were giving him a hug.

Kennen tried to stifle his laughter. _So I was right _he thought. He grinned and headed back towards his room, where he would take a shower.

* * *

Akali was the first to wake up. Memories of last night filled her head. She smiled. Deciding that it was not yet time to wake up, she lay herself down on Shen once more.

Shen woke up to the sight of Akali looking him straight in the eye. "So your awake." She said with a grin.

"Yes it appears so." He replied. "Last night was, er."

"Fun?"

"I suppose you could say that." Shen sighed. Akali noticed this and frowned. "Shen, what's wrong?"

Shen sighed again and said, "Akali, was what we did last night right?" Akali thought for a bit before giving her answer. "Of course it is. Can't a man choose who he wants to be with?"

"I suppose so." Shen said, still wanting to question his actions last night.

"Shen, even though you are the Eye of Twilight, it does not mean you have to drown yourself out from the world completely. It doesn't mean you cannot feel anything for your comrades."

"I guess you're right. I shouldn't worry about things like these. For now, let us bathe to cleanse us of this stench."

Akali blushed and said, "W-we're bathing together?" Despite their intimate encounter Akali still was unsure of them being in the shower together, especially due to the image that had popped up in her mind 2 days ago. She cringed at the memory.

"Of course. Not unless you want to be caught with that smell." Shen replied. Akali nodded, understanding.

The showering space was relatively small, causing the 2 ninja's bodies being mere centimeters apart. Neither of them said anything throughout the shower, making it even more awkward.

Akali reached for the shampoo. However, she tripped on Shen's foot, causing her to fall and land on Shen. They both fell down with an _oof_.

"I'm sorry Shen! Th-that wasn't on purpose! I swear!" Akali said hastily while struggling to her feet. Shen quickly put up a finger to her lips to silence her.

"It is alright."

Akali nodded silently.

Finally, the stench that lingered on them was removed. They stepped out of the shower and got dressed, but as soon as they opened the door, they were met with Kennen's face, it full of pure amusement.

"Hello."

Akali couldn't keep the surprise from her face. "K-Kennen! W-what are you doing here?"

Kennens grin became even wider. "So. Where were you last night? Maybe you were, I don't know, with someone?"

The blood rushed to Akali's cheeks. Much to her relief, Shen was the one to reply. "She was with me. And I believe I know where _you _were last night."

Kennen was surprised. "Oh y-yeah? Then where was I?"

"I'm sure Lulu could answer that question if I went to her room."

"N-no! I mean... Er." Kennen struggled to keep his cool.

Shen stared Kennen straight in the eye. "I can keep a secret if you can." Kennen nodded fiercely. "Good."

Akali watched in awe as Shen compromised with Kennen. He always had full control of the situation, one of many things she liked about Shen.

Kennen walked slumped away, disappointed his plan didn't work out.

* * *

Ahri yelled in frustration as she missed her last hit on the minion. She couldn't focus on her matches ever since the encounter with Akali she had. _That son of a bitch. I'll make her pay._

She was losing her match, with a score of 2/3/8. She faced her opponent Veigar and shot her orb of deception at him. _An enemy has been slain. _Ahri cried out in triumph. Her moment in glory was short lived as Rammus came charging at her in his ball form.

Ahri tried to spirit rush away but it as on cooldown, and her summoner didn't choose flash as a summoner spell. Rammus was nearly at her, charging at an unrivaled speed.

Suddenly, several rings of magenta formed around her. Rammus had no time to stop and crashed right into it. His attack didn't even dent the shield.

A blue-clad figure appeared. Shen drew out his blades and slashed at Rammus. The steel made a gash on his unprotected belly. The Armordillo roared in pain. Rammus' eyes glowed red as the ground around him started vibrating. "Ahri, go!" Shen shouted.

Ahri obeyed and ran away. She looked back one more time to see a fierce duel begin between Shen and Rammus. Shen was superior in skill but the repetitive tremors were too much for the ninja. Ahri knew Shen wouldn't be able to win.

Could she just abandon Shen just after he had saved her? She made a decision and ran back towards the fray. She shot all of her skill shots at Rammus. Each blast hit it's target. Rammus recoiled in pain. Shen reacted quickly and shadow dashed before Rammus could escape. He threw a blade at Rammus. _An enemy has been slain_.

Shen spoke to Ahri through gasps. "Thank. You." He coughed and blood came with it, staining the battleground.

"A-are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Yes. I am fine. I will recall." With that , several rings of blue light surrounded him. A few seconds later, he was gone.

_He's a strange man. _Ahri smiled to herself. _I _will _get you Shen._

* * *

_And there it is! The 3rd chapter! I hope I didn't disappoint! I'm sorry it took a bit long to upload. I had... stuff this weekend. Anyways, bye! Review, fav and follow!_


End file.
